Home Movies
by maybe-i'm-crazy
Summary: Lilah finds out that Hell has less to do with blood and more to do with pain. REVISED


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Angel franchise in any way shape or form.

Author's Note: Alright, so I was thinking about changing one thing I thought kind of messed up the story, but I decided to leave it as it was and posted it anyway. Then RavenWolf3 reviewed saying the same thing I thought was wrong with the story so I changed it just a little.

**Her corner in Hell was furnished. Wolfram and Hart had been kind enough to allow her that. For a while there, she couldn't tell why it was Hell at all, in fact. It was a nice apartment that she would have picked out herself and plenty of things that could amuse her for a while. She repeated the same monotony day-in-and-day-out, but she kinda liked it. It was a break, you know? She didn't have to think about everything. She could just do whatever she wanted and find a little bit of peace, but there was always a catch. Her afterlife wasn't going to be this easy, not after everything she'd done. She just had to wait for the hook and sure enough, it showed up. It wasn't fire, or having her heart eaten out, or being beaten to death and then waking up again. It was far more subtle. But honestly, she would have preferred the bloodier torture. She could take it. She was the evil lawyer bitch, but this, this hurt more than any of that ever could have. One day a package showed up with a note attached. **

_**Her name would have been Allison.**_

**She pulled open the package. Inside there was a video tape. She toyed with it in her hands for a minute. "Why not? I can definitely take a girl in a well." Lilah pulled out the tape and flipped it in the VCR. At first, she didn't understand. It was someone's home movies of a little girl running around in her backyard. "Home movies? They're going to torture me with _home movies??? _Then she heard a voice she knew all too well. **

**_"Allie! Get back here!" _the voice laughed as he grabbed the little girl by the waist tickling her as she giggled happily.**

**"Wes?" Lilah leaned closer to the screen. **

**_"If you don't stop shaking that camera, we're never going to have a single shot worth keeping." _a woman scolded playfully.**

**_"Ah, if we don't have a little fun I will throw every bit of it out, anyways." _he retorted, smiling**

**_"Fine but when we have an hour of footage of the grass, don't blame me!" _Lilah said turning around.**

**"_Love, don't be such a spoilsport." _**

**The camera drops and the screen shows the patterning of a lawn chair. Lilah listened as she heard herself giggling in the background.**

**"_Wesley, not in front of the C-H-I-L-D."_ she scolded**

**_"Mommy, I am an incredibly mature 6-year old. I think I can spell child!" _The little voice could be heard saying.**

**_"Ah, but you will always be Daddy's little girl!" _Wesley picked the child up again.**

**"_Well, what's that make me?" _Lilah asked teasingly.**

**"_Oh believe me. You're mine too, Lilah, my darling._**

**Lilah could have laughed. This was it? Sure, it stung a little to see Wesley all happy with her, but this isn't what it could have ever been like. There's no way. And anyhow, if this got truly bothersome she could just stop watching. Yeah, that's what she'd do just pull out the tape and go about living in limbo. She tried to pull herself off the couch, but was frozen in place. She couldn't even close her eyes. And still the video kept running.**

**It took years of this. Her mind was hard to break. They showed her films of that family that didn't happen for as long as it took for her to believe it was what really happened. Then, they really got her. The real fun began. New images starting showing up. Old images. Her family, but not her.**

**_"If you don't stop shaking that camera, we're never going to have a single shot worth keeping." _a woman scolded playfully.**

**_"Ah, if we don't have a little fun I will throw every bit of it out, anyways." _Wes retorted, smiling**

_**"Fine but when we have an hour of footage of the grass, don't blame me!" **_

**Lilah had said that. She was sure she had. Clear as day. It had to be, but it wasn't. The skinny southerner turns around.**

**"_Love, don't be such a spoilsport."_**

**She could hear her giggling in the background.**

**"_Wesley, not in front of the C-H-I-L-D."_ she scolded**

**_"Mommy, I am an incredibly mature 6-year old. I think I can spell child!" _The little voice could be heard saying.**

**_"Ah, but you will always be Daddy's little girl!" _Wesley picked the child up again.**

**"_Well, what's that make me?" _**

**"_Oh believe me. You're mine too, Winifred my darling."_**


End file.
